


Before We Go Under

by runsinthefamily



Series: Purgatory [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Slash, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <img/><p>http://klarens-photography.deviantart.com/art/Descent-192148434</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before We Go Under

**Author's Note:**

> http://klarens-photography.deviantart.com/art/Descent-192148434

“Oh, man, really?” Dean looked across the lake to where the walkway disappeared into the water.

“The other options are no more palatable,” said Cas. 

“Yeah, yeah, swallowed by a beast, pass through the heart of fire. This fucking place needs a makeover.” Dean stepped onto the broken, crumbling stone. It shifted beneath him and he shot Cas a look of silent reproach.

“It won’t fall,” said Cas.

“So you say.” Dean jerked his chin at Cas’s left wing, where a small ball of light clung between his feathers. “You sure about taking Lightbulb?”

“It’s - remarkably insistent about remaining where it is.” Cas spread his wing out and gave it an experimental flap. The ball didn’t shift.

“Now who’s anthropomorphising him?”

“Dean -“

“Yeah, yeah, lost scrap of Grace, no personality, no feelings. I still call bullshit on that, by the way. He was following us.”

“Grace is drawn to Grace,” said Cas. 

“Lil dude was lonely,” said Dean and took another step. “You coming, or what?”

Cas sighed. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Going further in to get out.” Dean shook his head. “I really don’t know about this.” He’d reached the jagged spur in the middle of the walkway and paused for a moment, looking down into the clear water. It was like looking down the side of a mountain range, bare rock falling into crevasses, the bottom unknowably deep.

“I will be with you,” said Cas.

Dean felt the warmth of his regard all along his back. “I know.” He started walking again.

“Things may look different, down there,” said Cas, as they reached the end. Water lapped at the toes of Dean’s workboots.

“What does that mean?” asked Dean, turning.

Cas reached out a hand and set it on Dean’s shoulder, over the old handprint scar. “You will know me,” he said. His grip tightened, his jaw firmed, and then he tipped the two of them sideways into the water.


End file.
